A Mage's Quest In This Wild, Wild Magical World
by flameclawsxx
Summary: Lucas' life really starts to kick off after a fallen angel attempts to take a classmate's life, even though his life was far from normal anyway! Watch Lucas' adventure through the world of DxD as he tries to cope with his horrible (Yet hilarious) curse of wild magic... Villains beware! Or else you might have a unusual (and normally very painful) death... (Slight Self Insert)(Si-Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is mainly an idea I had that I thought would be fucking hilarious... I know near to nothing about the Dxd plot and lore, so I guess I'll have to read it as I make this... if you think you can do better, you are welcome to do so, this was just to get that idea out there... (I will still be doing The Remnant Gamer, but seeing as I currently have several chapters created and waiting, I might as well do a small story thing with no real schedule at all...**

 **So, I guess I'll get to the story then...**

 _Exposition_

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Wild Magic Notes**

* * *

 _Kuoh Town... to the average eye it looks nothing but a normal small town... no notable places, no neat history, and most of the people living there have dull lives filled with either perversion or boring daily routines... Most people..._

 _If you actually took a closer look at Kuoh... you would find that it is a sparkling hub for the supernatural... well... not really 'hub' per say, but having not one, but TWO heiresses of major devil houses in once place, having like 10 supernatural creatures in one town not including the few fallen angels about is pretty impressive..._

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I slam my hand down on the alarm clock and sharply inhale as my palm had been impaled by the tack I had taped to the top of the snooze button.

"FFFFFFF-" I hiss out as I defensively bring my hand back towards my body, cradling my wound as I quietly whisper to myself. "I fucking HATE past me..."

 _The only reason why you would ever go to Kuoh is if, 1: you were a pervert, or 2: it was just the closest and cheapest option... or, 3: you heard about some supernatural stuff going on around the town and you just wanted to see if it was true... Number 3 is the case for Lucas, Number 2 just being an added bonus._

"Tch..." I groan to myself. "I think I am out of band aids..."

 _Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls school, until a while back, some crackpot (Probably the devils in control of said school) decided it would be a good idea to make it a co-ed school... (Probably so people wouldn't question the male peerage members in each group...)_

I yawn and slowly climb out of bed, making sure I don't bleed on the sheets. 'Damnit past Lucas... You are a dick...'

 _Lucas Vermilion is your average 17-year-old boy, he has a fairly slim build, is pretty pale, and has deep blue eyes that go well with his windswept snowy white hair. He is wearing an average white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants._

"Fucking tacks..." I mumble to myself as I open a cabinet and look inside, searching for a band aid to cover my recent wound. "Oh good! One left..."

After placing a band aid on my hand and brushing my teeth I walk out into the small living room/kitchen of my apartment. "What should I eat today..." I ask myself.

 _Lucas, is not like normal humans... he knows how to use the mythical art of magic- not well, but with his curse, he can cast simple spells with just a small spark of magical power... just with a fairly large drawback... his spells have a random effect attached to them when fired... now, I know that doesn't sound all that bad, but when you collapse a nearby bridge, admittedly a step bridge, by just trying to heal a splinter... you can't call it anything other than a curse..._

"Hmm..." I hum. "Cereal sounds pretty good..."

 _Though, luck being on his side, when people from the supernatural actually look for 'magically adept' people, he doesn't actually show up... mainly due to the fact that his magical container seems so small that it can't even do a base 'candlelight' spell... this works to his advantage because Lucas has the power to explode the sun with the snap of his finger... or an equal chance of turning his hands temporarily to cheese... granted, he has been getting better at controlling the randomness, so maybe he won't explode the sun... maybe..._

"Ahhh..." I sigh as I look out the window, the bottom half of the window being covered by a building right next to my apartment. "It is a beautiful day... the sun is out... the birds are singing... and the multiple puncture wounds on my palms don't itch..."

 ***Ping***

I fish my phone out of my pocket. "Oh- it is almost time for school..."

I devour my cereal and quickly change into my uniform consisting of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"and-" I look at my phone. "Holy shit! I'm Late!"

I grab my keys and quickly open the front door to my apartment and exit my home, closing and locking the door as I do so.

* * *

I take a few deep breaths before I go through the school gate, as I had run all the way from my house to here. After I had reclaimed my breath I casually walk through the gate and past a fountain.

"OhshitOhshitOhshit" A brown haired guy quietly says to himself as he runs past me.

"HYOUDOU! GET BACK HERE!" A group of girls wielding kendo sticks follow close behind.

'huh... guess that guy perv'd again...' I think to myself as I continue walking. 'oh well...'

'hm... I kind of want to test out a few spells... but I don't know if I could handle it if all the nearby wooden objects suddenly just not be affected by gravity anymore... the last time that happened I accidently sent a tree into orbit...'

I sit down at my desk and cover my mouth as I yawn. 'it's kind of a shame I haven't even gotten a girlfriend yet... I mean I have been here for like... 2ish years now and I haven't even been asked out once... I mean... I guess it isn't ALL bad... they aren't chasing me down with wooden swords trying to murder via blunt trauma'

I prop my head up and look at the clock, slowly waiting for the bell to ring. 'it just seems like today is going to be an average, dull, boring, day...'

* * *

"Hey Akeno..." Rias begins. "Do you notice anything strange from that white-haired kid in 2B?"

"Not particularly..." She says as she moves her knight into position against Rias' queen. "Why?"

"Well, unlike the other boys in this school who looks at us with... lust... he looks at us with a strange caution..." Rias says as she moves her Queen slightly to the left. "Check..."

"Are you suggesting that he knows about the supernatural?" Akeno asks as she takes Rais' queen with her rook. "now that you mention it... it might explain the strange magical occurrences throughout the forests of Kuoh... Do you remember that small section of the forest that actually uprooted itself and was floating a few feet off the ground?"

"Hmmm... Yes, I do..." Rias hums as she takes Akeno's rook with her own. "The only problem is that he doesn't have nearly enough magic to even do something like that... Check"

"Are you saying he actually does have magic?" Akeno asks as she moves her king out of the way.

"In the past, I have sensed a small sliver of magical energy in him once when I passed him in the hallway, admittedly pretty impressive for a normal human who seems to have no training in the arcane, but it disappeared almost immediately..." Rias states as she moves a bishop to the side of the board. "Checkmate..."

"Ah..." Akeno says as she looks over to chessboard in front of them. "Looks like you win again..."

* * *

I continue home after stopping to pick up a few groceries at the 109 Yen Store... mostly Instant Ramen cups... I pass over a bridge and someone coughs behind me.

I turn around to see a girl with long black hair and pink iris, wearing a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Need something?" I ask.

"E-excuse me... you are Issei Hyoudou... right?" She shyly asks with her hands behind her back. "O-or am I wrong..."

"Wrong... he is that guy over there talking about masturbation and dying a virgin..." I say as I point towards Issei who is looking over the railing to cars passing underneath him.

"O-oh..." She stutters. "T-thank you..."

"No probs..." I say as I walk away with a frown. 'fucking fallen angels... probably going to murder the poor bastar-'

'…' I pause for a second and place my left hand up to my chin in thought as my eyes narrow.

'why would she go through this much trouble for some random perver- he has a sacred gear... doesn't he...' The thought causing my eyes to widen. 'it makes complete sense...'

'…' I pull out my phone and start messing with it as to seem like I am not eavesdropping on their conversation.

"excuse me... you are Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh academy... right?" She asks him shyly

"Yeah..." He answers dumbly

"Hi- I- uh..." She stutters quietly

"Hey, if there is anything I can help you with..." Issei begins.

"S-sort of..." She says as she looks down. "I-I just wanted to ask you a quick question... A-are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Now?" Issei asks. "No... I-"

"That's wonderful" she interrupts.

"I-it is?" Issei asks with a small stutter.

"Uh- in that case... since you're single..." The girl quietly says. "Do you think you would like to go out with me?"

"G-go out with you?" Issei asks dumbly. "uhm... I..."

"I've been watching..." The raven-haired girl quietly says. "You pass by here a lot, and so seem so... I don't know... gentle... and very handsome and... I..."

"See, the thing is..." She continues as she looks up and determinedly says. "I'd like you to be my boyfriend!"

"I- Wha?" Issei dumbly answers.

'this changes my plans slightly... don't really appreciate classmates getting murdered... so I should probably step in... but then my cover is blown... ' I think to myself as I continue walking, ignoring the gaze of a small white haired loli that had been following me for a while.

I continue walking on the strangely empty street before stopping in my tracks and slowly speaking. "I feel like..."

"SOMEBODY WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING!" I shout as I turn 180 degrees really quickly only to see no-one.

"Heh... always wanted to do that..." I say to myself as I continue walking down the path, still ignoring the hazel eyes watching me from an alleyway.

* * *

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I start to slam my hand down on the snooze button but stop centimeters from the top.

"I have adapted motherfucker..." I whisper to myself as I open my eyes and carefully push the sides of the thumbtack downwards. "No band aid for me today..."

I quickly get up and put on my Kuoh Academy uniform then slowly put one of my shoes on

"I guess I'll be able to be early toda-" I cut myself off.

"…"

"it's Sunday... isn't it..." I say as I look down at my hands. 'Fuck... today is the day the Issei Hyoudou dies...'

By doing a bit of spying on Issei and his new girlfriend Yuuma I figured out that they are going on a date today... what better way to kill your boyfriend than on an actual date...

I change into a more 'casual' set of clothes consisting of a black hoodie with some fingerless gloves and a pair of Jeans.

"Damn I dress edgily..." I say as I look at myself in the mirror. "But damn... I look pretty cool..."

I grab 3 slightly glowing gold coins from a pouch on my desk. 'always have some retries so I don't explode the sun by accident... rules to live by...'

I grab my wallet and keys. "I have some time to kill... So, let's go to the... egh... the Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F movie came out recently... might as well go watch that..."

I look down at my body. "Wallet, Keys, Phone, Universal Re-Roll Coins... Yep... I have everything..."

I walk out the door and lock it behind me.

* * *

I exit the movie theater and stretch as the nearly setting sun hits my body and then cover my mouth as I yawn.

'probably should have let Vegeta kill Frieza in that... and not have Goku kill steal him mid fight... also what was up with that strange 3d to 2d animation thing... that was pretty whacky...'

I feel Yumma's power slowly rise 'better hurry this up...'

I clench the paper in my pocket that I had gotten from some devil's familiar earlier today... it was in a humanoid form with strange bat-like clothing and two small bat wings sticking out of its back, so I am going to assume it was either a bat or a vampire... and I am pretty sure you can't actually get the latter as a familiar... so probably bat...

I start jogging towards the park as I feel Yumma's energy is slowly powering up past my own...

I abruptly stop as a much closer energy powers up to dangerous levels as a yellow spear of light imbeds itself into the concrete in front of me. 'shit... another one...'

"Where are you going in such a hurry, human?" A feminine voice asks from the tree above me.

A female fallen angel sits in the tree above me with deep blue hair, both of her black wings extended behind her, with one leg crossed over the other. She wears a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top is open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck.

"Sup... I got things to do... places to be... so I'll see you around I guess..." I say as I slowly walk past her.

"Not so fast..." She says as she lands in front of me. "Your opponent is me... I can't allow something pathetic like you to mess this up..."

I raise my left hand and create a small amount of electricity as it sparks around my hand.

"You know magic?" She asks as the small arc of electricity flies towards her, being too stunned by my apparent use of magic to put up a barrier to block it.

 ***ZZT***

"Was that supposed to hurt?" She taunts "That didn't even tickl- ***Gurgle*** "

 **[WILD MAGIC!]** a voice echoes around the small sidewalk from a ring on my finger.

Then a voice speaks up in my head. **Target drowns for 36 Seconds but is fine afterward.**

I jog past her as she flails on the ground clutching her throat as she gurgles, no water being expelled from her lungs.

Get up to the fountain to see Issei on the ground clenching his stomach, bleeding heavily, and Yumma is monologuing, not really noticing my approach.

"If you're looking for someone to blame, why not blame him, he gave you the sacred gear- ***ZZT*** " Yumma cockily states as she sits by the fountain before getting cut off by a small spark of electricity.

"Oh?" She asks as she lazily points towards me. "I remember you- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **[Wild Magic!]** the ring exclaims.

 **Any jewelry that target is wearing heats to 500°C (932°F)** the voice pipes up in my head again.

The rings on her fingers immediately ignite into a bright orange, almost white glow.

She screams in absolute pain and agony as she falls back into the water and makes a large amount of steam puff up.

I turn towards Issei and start to cast a spell that would stabilize his condition temporarily.

"DAMN YOU!" The first fallen angel I had encountered shouts as she dives down towards me with a spear of light.

I barely move backwards as it cracks the floor beneath where I had been and I bring up my hand coated in fire as I launch a small bead of fire at her.

 **[Wild Magic!]** the voice repeats.

 **Each day, for 1 month, caster wakes thinking that he is under attack.**

're-roll...'

 **Target can detect counterfeit gems by tasting them.**

'…' I feel my pocket get slightly lighter as a coin disappears.

're-roll'

 **Any bludgeoning weapon that hits the target turns to sponge as it does so**

'you fucking what?'

'RE-ROLL INTO SOMETHING THAT IS ACTUALLY USEFUL!'

 **Moonlight in this area induces pain in lycanthropes.**

'…'

The small ball of fire sizzles on her for a moment before it puts itself out.

She quickly looks over her body and then draws her spear.

"what did you accomplish with that?" She asks as she sends through the space my head was mere milliseconds before, scratching my cheek.

"I-" I gain a bit of distance between us. "Made it so werewolves get hurt by the moon in this area..."

"You fucking WHAT?!" The lady shouts. "Y-you have a longinus don't you..."

I punch her with a fist coated in fire, the ring on my finger announcing the casting of wild magic, the effects mentally inserted into my head.

 **[Wild Magic!]**

 **Any clothing or armor now worn by target is soaked with tree sap**

'…'

A massive glob of sap falls from the heavens down onto her, strangely only covering her clothes...

She growls and dashes forward, impaling her spear into my chest, then knees me in the face, basically causing my body to skip across the floor a couple of times, then she immediately turns to the slightly boiling fountain and picks Yumma up, wrapping her arm around her neck as she takes off into the night sky.

A large magic circle appears on the ground and Rias Gremory appears right next to Issei, seemingly not seeing me and seems to say something to him, that I can't hear because of my intense focus and agony.

I create a small healing circle on my chest. 'please don't fuck me wild magic...'

 **[Wild Magic!]**

 **Caster's next attack heals its target of all damage and disease**

I punch myself in the face and look down at my torso as it starts rapidly healing.

I let my head thump against the concrete as I let out a long sigh of relief. 'thank you, luck gods...'

I slowly sit up and put a hand over my recently closed wound and mumble to myself. "Ugh... that is really going to be sore tomorrow..."

 ***Ahem***

Someone coughs to get my attention and I slowly look up to see Rias Gremory, her hands on her hips, standing in front of me with a now full healed Issei unconscious behind her.

"…"

"Explain..." She sternly says as she looks down at my slightly prone form.

I cough awkwardly into my fist. "Sacred gear?" I say as more of a question.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, it has been a lovely day, you reincarnated your sacred gear user, I didn't die, everything is turning out just peachy!" I say breaking the awkward silence as I slowly edge away from her. "So- uh... See ya in the hallways I guess~."

I leap to my feet and start running back towards my house. "BYE!~"

Rias watches the form of Lucas slowly disappearing into the distance. "Hmm..." She hums as she turns back to Issei.

* * *

I slam the door behind me and lock it, sliding to a sitting position in front of the door. "Fuck..." I quietly say to myself.

"Should have brought more tokens..." I continue as I sit there for about a minute thinking about how I should have done that better.

'I should have brought my Anti-Gravity Spear... but then I couldn't have gone to the movies... and how the fuck would a wooden spear work well against a fallen angel's light spears... oh well, it kind of turned out okay... Right?'

I stand up and pull off my ruined shirt before tossing it in the garbage, grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants as I do so. "First, a shower, then sleep..." I say to myself as I enter the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hi! Welcome to the end of this chapter! Please tell me what you thought!**

 **This is just something I wanted to try, and the system I have for his wild magic is pretty fun... but now, if I actually want to continue this story I have to watch the entirety of Highschool DxD again... I watched some of the first episode for this chapter and my reaction to the series (I had basically forgotten the plot for it) is "oh my... how lewd..."… but anyway... this is going to be that one story that I update kind of whenever I want, not being on an actual schedule...**

 **So, Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Wild Magic Notes**

* * *

I get up and yawn then slowly look over to my alarm clock. 'ah, I got up early...'

I turn off the alarm, carefully placing my finger and thumb on each side of the tac taped to the top of the snooze button then get up with a stretch. "it's kind of weird how I almost died yesterday..." I quietly say to myself as I go into the living room and sit down on the couch. 'ugh I am so freaking weak... why can't my sacred gear be more useful...'

'I have seen that my sacred gear can give me permanent buffs... well... multiple times it has been thing like 'target' and not caster... but I could technically get permanent buffs by targeting myself... I have 56 coins left... hmmm...'

Lucas then spent the next 5 minutes and 32 retry tokens re-rolling a single healing spell's wild magic effect until he got something useful.

 **"Wild Magic!"**

 **Target can be injured by magical weapons, but they can't kill him**

'…'

'damn son... I am now close to unkillable by most things... because most supernatural things are probably going to come at me with some kind of magical weapon or something... or just magic... if it is the latter I guess I would just die...'

'the real question I should be asking is... 'Does my sacred gear count other sacred gears as Magical Weapons?'

"hmm..." I hum as I get to my feet "I'm not going to test that..."

I pull out a sheet of paper. "Let's add a few things to my to-do/bucket list... as I pull a small pencil from thin air."

 **1: Figure out a way to control my wild magic bursts [ ]**

 **2: Get strong enough to hold my own against lower tier fallen angels and devils [x]**

 **3: Get a familiar [ ]**

 **4: Don't name said familiar something retarded like 'Bob' or 'Jimmy' [ ]**

 **5: Break the fourth wall [ ]**

 **6: Create a fuckin DEATH alpaca of DOOOM [ ]**

I erase number 6

 **6: Don't die a virgin [ ]**

 **7: Profit [ ]**

 **8: Boop the nose of a deadly creature [ ]**

 **9: Put more permanent buffs upon myself [ ]**

 **10: Establish Communism [-] (It was bound to fail from the start)**

"looks good enough..." I say to myself as I nod and fold the paper and place it into my pocket, where it disappears into a small pocket dimension.

'it's kind of a shame that I have a pocket dimension that can only hold an object about the size of a phone...'

I stand and walk over to the bathroom then look in the mirror while grabbing my toothbrush.

"It kind of sucks that my entire existence is basically a meme though..." I sigh.

After brushing my teeth, I get ready for school. 'ugh... useless ribbon thing...' I think as I attempt to tie the black necktie thing for a third time.

"AHA!" I exclaim as I finally tie it correctly.

I glance over to my alarm clock. "Ah, good, I still have some time to get to school..."

I grab my keys, and 3 re-roll tokens, then walk out the door.

* * *

I cover my mouth as I yawn. 'I feel like I am forgetting somethi- DAMNIT! I FORGOT TO EAT THIS MORNING!'

'HOW DO I JUST FORGET A FUCKING BODILY FUNCTION- oh well... I'll eat later I guess... the human body can survive a couple of weeks without eating, what is missing one meal going to do to me?'

"You!" A feminine voice shouts to my left.

"Me?" I ask as I turn to see a blue haired woman, she- holy shit it is just that fallen angel chick who tried to murder me!

"You are supposed to be DEAD!" She shouts.

I, with a blank expression on my face, glance around to see no regular humans nearby and- holy shit another fallen angel... a small girl with blond hair wearing a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes

I glance to the right of the path I was on to see some prick with a fedora, also known as ANOTHER fallen angel.

He has short dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and finally a black fedora.

'this is problematic...'

The little girl laughs hysterically. "I'm going to make you suffer!"

"You have severely wounded Raynare... thus we have deemed you unsafe for our plans... and seeing how you are merely a human mage with no affiliation with any factions, we will have no backlash from ending your life..." The guy in the fedora says as he summons a blue lightspear.

"Alright... one question though..." I say as I glance around the three. 'need to buy some time for me to formulate a plan...'

"And why should we answer?" The original blue haired fallen angel asks.

I point to the fedora guy. "What the fuck is with your outfit!?"

"Pardon?" He asks.

"I mean fucking REALLY 'oooh so edgy with my trench coat and gangster hat.' Like Jesus it is 2015 not the 1950s!" I continue.

"I think it looks quite nice..." He says as he straightens the collar of his jacket.

"It makes you look like a fucking idiot..." I say as I give him a deadpan stare.

'plan acquired motherfuckers...' I think to myself as I grin slightly.

I send out a burst of magical energy from my body, hitting all three of them and giving a single wild magic effect to the loli and the fedora guy, the first magic effect warping the reality of the area around us.

 **[Wild Magic!]**

 **[Wild Magic!]**

 **[Wild Magic!]**

 **Missile attacks fired nearby crash like thunder when they hit**

 **Target's hands and feet are tightly wrapped in adhesive cloth**

 **Target is 20% likely to explode when burned by magical fire**

'I can work with this...'

The goth girl's hands and feet are wrapped with duct tape and she falls helplessly to the ground, a bit of duct tape covering her mouth as well.

'that took up about a two-thirds of my Mana...'

The fedora clad man rushes towards me, his light spear at his side as he prepares to stab me.

I fling my hand towards the fedora wearing schmuck and send a bolt of fire at him that hits him in the chest and creates a deafening boom as it sizzles against his trench coat, the sound alone causing all of us, except the target of the spell, to cover our ears in pain.

 **[Wild Magic!]**

 **Target becomes giddy and mirthful when he's next hit by a weapon**

He explodes... into a pile of meaty chunks...

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD" I shout as I cover my mouth, trying not to vomit out the contents of my stomach.

 ***MMPHH!?*** the gagged small girl exclaims, her words muffled by the duct tape

'oh, my fucking god... I just killed a man oh my- SHUT UP LUCAS... you are going to die if you think about that now... play it off like you meant for that to happen...'

The blue haired woman starts to fly towards me.

"I would stop right there if you don't want to end up like your f-" I gag and cover my mouth as I turn away from the flesh pile before continuing. "friend here..."

The blue haired woman immediately stops, not taking any chances. "H-how did you get so powerful?! I KILLED YOU!"

"Oh, PLEASE... I have always been this powerful... I just let you think that you killed me so you would overestimate yourselves..." I say in a cocky tone. "I could have killed you... whenever I wanted..."

"I suggest you pick up your friend there and leave before I get angry and erase you from existence..." I say in a high and mighty tone as I raise an open palm to her.

"We will remember this..." She says as she picks up her still living ally and blasts off into the sky.

I look down at my clothes. 'oh, thank god I didn't get splattered with blood... these uniforms cost A LOT...'

I gag again and cover my mouth as rush to a trashcan on the side of the road and vomit the contents of my stomach, mostly water from the bottle of water I drank this morning, into the garbage can.

* * *

"Ugh that was horrible..." I grumble as I wash the horrible taste of stomach acid out of my mouth with a bottle of water I had purchased from a vending machine on the way to school.

'I... killed a person...' I think as I let out a slightly saddened sigh. 'He was going to kill you if you didn't kill him first... keep that in mind Lucas... maybe now those fallen angel bitches will piss off and leave me alone... considering I... possibly crippled one and... killed... one of them... under the guise that I did it effortlessly...'

I pull out my phone and glance at the clock and frown at the time. 'for fuck sake... I am going to be late...'

* * *

'ugh thank god I made it on time... ugh... I had to run all the way here...'

I tiredly prop my head up on the desk and yawn.

"YOU!" I hear a familiar voice shout from behind me.

"Hm?" I hum as I look around to face him.

'oh... it is that pervert guy...'

"Do you remember my girlfriend?!" He asks in a panicked and pleading tone.

"I don't even remember your fucking name and you expect me to remember some random girl? But yeah... I do..." I say as I yawn again, facing the front of the class again.

He gasps and starts to say something but the teacher walks into the room so he shuts up.

'ah fuck... I probably should have said no... oh well... he is a devil now... he is bound to figure it out eventually... meh...'

* * *

I am currently walking through the hallways towards lunch.

'ugh... I am so fucking hungry...'

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Pervert guy exclaims from about 30 feet behind me.

I walk faster, turning the corner and disappearing into the crowd of people going to the lunchroom.

'looks like I am just going to eat something from a vending machine and piss off somewhere else on campus...'

I look into my wallet. 'I am out of money... TODAY IS UTTER BULLSHIT! WHAT IS THIS?!'

I blankly look at the ground. 'the human body can survive without food for weeks and any water for roughly 3 days... I will be fine today...'

I walk out into the school grounds and sit down under a tree, casually leaning my head against it as I blankly look up to the sky before closing my eyes.

Light footsteps are heard walking up to me as I crack open one of my eyes.

'oh... it is that one devil girl who had been stalking me...'

"Do you need something?" I ask in a bored tone.

A small white-haired loli with a cat hairpin awkwardly stares at me from about 5 feet away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Neat..." I say as I close my eye again.

A few more seconds pass.

"Wow... this is kind of unsettling... are you actually going to say something or awkwardly stand there and watch me?" I ask, a hint of annoyance in my tone.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Rias wants to see you..." She finally speaks up.

'ugh thank god... that was-' I stop myself as I notice her clutch her head briefly and frown at me.

'oh... yeah... devils...'

I frown slightly as well. "Where is she?"

"Follow..." She deadpans as she turns around and walks away.

I sigh and get up, slowly following the white haired loli known as Koneko

After about a minute of walking we finally reach the entrance of the occult research club.

"Ugh... Geez..." I grumble. "You are horrible for conversations..."

"…"

"My point exactly..." I say to her silence... "And- oh... that is a pretty spooky door..." I continue as we pass a blocked off door with multiple lines of police tape cascading across the front.

We stop in front of a large door as Koneko steps forward and opens it.

She points inside the room. "In..."

I blankly stare at her with no emotion on my face for about a second before walking into the room.

"..."

I blankly stare at the red-haired girl known as Rias Gremory, one of Kuoh's two great ladies, sitting down on one of the two couches in the center of the room.

"Sup..." I nonchalantly state as I glance past her seeing the second of Kuoh's great ladies, then to the left spotting the person known as 'the prince of Kuoh Academy'.

'ah... the whole-' I sense a power elsewhere in the building 'MOST of her peerage is here... not including whatever the fuck is in that blocked off room and the one pervert guy...'

"…"

"Sit..." Koneko deadpans as she pokes my spine.

I walk over to the opposite couch and sit down. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to say something... or..." I begin.

"Lucas Vermilion... as the heiress of the house Gremory, and one of the two devils in control of Kuoh town... I would like to know what your purpose is here..." Rias says in an elegant and proper tone.

"I... live... here?" I answer.

She blinks. "You live... here..."

"Yes..." I deadpan.

She inhales a little bit. "That wasn't what I meant..."

"I know..." I state

"What is your goal here in Kuoh Town?" She asks again.

"To have basically a normal life... but considering the fact that you devils can't even take care of your fallen angel problem it looks like that won't be happening..." I sigh. "Like really... I got attacked AGAIN by fallen angels today- Plural, there were three- then after defending myself, I am forced to tell you what my goals are- which I might add are pretty boring- to you just because you function in Kuoh- you know... now that I said it out loud... it kind of makes sense..."

"By the way... you might want to keep an eye on your pawn... I know you have your whole 'let him get accustomed to being a devil' thing... but the fallen angels might still try to kill him..." I advise. "Though after attacking me... I kind of doubt they will try anything..."

"So basically... now... if I am assuming what I am here for... No, I am not a threat to you or the student council... considering... I can't even cast a proper spell and my body is fairly weak compared to devil standards..."I say as I nervously pop a few of my fingers "so yeah... may I leave now?"

"There's one more thing..." Rias says as she takes a breath to continue. "I want you-"

"I'm not joining your peerage or literature club Monika... Bye~" I say as I stand up and walk through the door.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Monika?" Rias dumbly asks as she turns to look at Akeno.

Akeno shrugs slightly.

* * *

I stop outside the old school building and pull out a piece of paper and pencil. "ANNND check!"

'what a wonderful day...'

* * *

 **Oh look! Lucas accidently killed a guy! OOPS~ just wait until his gear fucks him over and gives a powerful villain a sacred gear when he is just trying to cast like a firebolt or acid arrow spell... that'll be funny~**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **6011: "so basically he is the universes chew-toy :) funny"**

 **.**

 **Pretty much... but he also has probably one of the most op sacred gears out there... it can do literally ANYTHING!**

 **One moment he turns half of his body into stone and then the next he might cast a spell that explodes the organs of a target... create portals to other worlds, make a horse horribly carnivorous, make one of a target's hands invisible to undead (Only one)... then he might cast a spell that summons 6 allied earth elementals... tbh the possibilities are endless... or he could do my personal favorite of** **'Rope hisses like a snake while target uses it'**

 **I'll see you all in the future when I finally decide to update this again... Bye~**


End file.
